Solar, Man of the Atom Vol 1 10
| Series = Solar, Man of the Atom | Volume = 1 | Issue = 10 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} The Man Who Killed the World Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Erica Pierce's deceased baby * Greg Buls * Kenneth Kloczak * * * Miss DeBolt * Mister Corcoran * * Renegades * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** Erasmus Hall High School **** King's County Hospital **** McHenry Home **** Public School No. 115 *** * ** *** Mercy Hospital *** Ristorante Volare Items: * Gilad's glove Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: (pages 1-11), (pages 12-20), (assist) * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Young Geoff McHenry is taught the secrets of the Geomancers by his uncle Buck. Able to hear the voices of objects and the Earth, Geoff senses the threat to all Creation posed by a "Sun-demon" whom he believes to be Solar. So, with the help of the Eternal Warrior and the Harbinger Foundation's Eggbreakers, a plan is made to trap Solar beneath a force field and finally rid the world of the menace he presents!The Valiant Era: A Trading Card History Alpha and Omega, Part 10 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Credits , (assist) * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes * "Alpha and Omega, Part 10" concludes the origin story of how Phil Seleski becomes Solar, Man of the Atom and prologue to this series, respectively. The story entitled "No Place Like Home" which appeared in begins shortly after the events of "Alpha and Omega." The final panel of "Alpha and Omega" has been published in ten sections, one in each of the ten chapters. It is dubbed the "Omega Panel" – the largest comics panel ever created. The cover of this issue is the symbolic bridge between the two stories – the utter blackness experienced by Solar as he destroys his own world and enters a new one. Ours. * A second printing of this issue was released about six month after the first printing. The Second Printing Cover has the Roman numerals "II" printed below the logo. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Solar Man of the Atom Vol 1 10.jpg|'First Printing' Solar Man of the Atom Vol 1 10 2nd.jpg|'Second Printing' Panels Bev McHenry Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Buck McHenry Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Dennis McHenry Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Eggbreakers Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Eternal Warrior Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Eternal Warrior Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 002.jpg Eternal Warrior Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 003.jpg Eternal Warrior Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 004.jpg Gayle Nordheim Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Gayle Nordheim Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 002.jpg Young Geoff McHenry Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Geoff McHenry Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Geoff McHenry Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 002.jpg Geoff McHenry Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 003.jpg Missouri Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Phil Seleski Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 001.jpg Phil Seleski Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 002.jpg Phil Seleski Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-10 003.jpg Related References External links